young wedding
by spring field linda
Summary: pernikahan muda terjadi pada naruto dan sakura, bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya
1. Chapter 1

**don't like don't read**

**fic pertama dan dijamin gaje**

**sumary : pernikahan muda terjadi pada naruto dan sakura, bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya**

"kyaaa... sasuke kun... kyaaaa..." triak sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu "kyaaaa naruto kun..." lagi lagi mereka meneriaki nama itu, "kyaaa... sai kun". "hah aku bosan setiap pagi selalu berisik seperti ini, kalau tau ada anak sok ganteng kaya gitu, mendingan aku gak masuk sekolah ini" keluh sang gadis berambut pink, yang diketahui bernama sakura. "helloo... sakuraaa.., mereka itu tiga cowok keren di sekolah ini, hanya orang abnormal saja yang tidak suka mereka" ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat bernama ino. "ohh ya, berarti aku termaksud gadis yang abnormal karena tidak menyukai mereka" ucap sakura, "tepat sekali" jawab ino. "tak apa lagi pula tak penting dan tak ada gunanya memuja mereka" ucap sakura, "tapi sakura, mereka itu tampan loh" ucap gadis berambut merah yang tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana yang diketahui bernama karin. "sudah selesai memuja pangeran mu haaah.."ejek sakura. "menurut mu, apa kau benar tidak tertarik dengan mereka"tanya karin. "tidak terimakasih" ucap sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan karena bell sekolah sudah berbunyi.

-Skip time-

Rumah Sakura

"tadaima" ucap sakura saat memasuki rumah, "okaeri, sakura cepat mandi, pakai baju yang paling bagus dan dandan yang cantik yaaa" ucap ibu sakura yang bernama mebuki tiba tiba membuat anak tunggalnya bingung. "haaahhh" sakura hanya bisa melongo. "ngapain bengong disini, cepat sana" ucap mebuki menyadarkan sakura yang masih cengo. "aduuuhhh.. ibu ada apa sih, apa ada presiden yang mau datang ke rumah kita"tanya sakura bingung dengan sikap ibunya ini. "lebih penting dari itu sakura sayang, sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat kekamar lalu siap siap, ibu tunggu 15 menit" ucap mebuki sambil mendorong sakura naik ke tangga rumah yang menghubungkan dengan kamar sakura di lantai dua.

-Skip time-

(sakura prof)

Diperjalan entah menuju rumah siapa, membuat ku deg degan. Biasanya kalau ada acara keluarga aku tidak pernah diajak, kenapa sekarang di ajak yah, merasa ada yang aneh, firasat buruk menghantui ku. Apalagi ayah dan ibu tidak memberi tau tujuannya "jangan jangan..." buru buru menggelengkan kepala. pikiran pikiran negatif terus menghatui ku sepanjang perjalanan, sampai suara ibu membuyarkan lamunan ku, "sampai berapa lama mau di dalam mobil, kita sudah sampai". "iyaaa..." dengan ogah ogahan aku turun dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah ayah dan ibu ku menuju sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar lah. "jaga sikap mu sakura" bisik ayah ku yang bernama kizashi haruno, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya ini di rumah siapa sih, pintu rumah terbuka menampakan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang cantik. "ahh kalian sudah datang ayo silahkan masuk" ucap wanita itu. "iya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu ya khusina" ucap ibu ku. " ah tidak apa, silahkan masuk, lagi pula anak ku belum pulang" ucap wanita itu yang ibu ku panggil dengan khusina. Ibu, ayah dan aku pun masuk, saat masuk ke ruang makan aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat kepala sekolah ku ada di rumah ini. Kepala sekolah ku itu namikaze jiraya, Dengan gugup aku duduk di bangku.

(sakura prof end)

"jadi ini sakura ya, manisnya" ucap khusina sambil memperhatikan sakura antusian, "sepertinya memang aku tidak salah pilih" ucap khusina lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung, "braaaaakkkkkk" terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar. "naruto kalau masuk ucap salam dan jangan seenaknya membanting pintu" omel khusina, " iyaaa ibu" ucap naruto santai. 'haaahh naruto, kenapa dia disini' batin sakura kaget. "naruto duduk sini" perintah ayah naruto yang bernama minato, "aku capek, lagi pula tadi aku sudah makan bareng teman" ucap naruto. "namikaze naruto kalau kau berani kaki mu menginjak tangga jangan harap bisa selamat" ucap nenek naruto bernama tsunade. Naruto hanya menelan ludah, kalau sampai berurusan dengan neneknya sama saja dengan mati. "baik baik" ucap naruto pasrah dan menuju meja makan. Saat naruto sudah duduk suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan namikaze.

Sampai namikaze minato ayah dari naruto membuka suara, "jadi malam ini adalah acara pertunangan antara naruto dan sakura" untung sakura tidak sedang minum atau pun makan kalo iya pasti sakura sudah tersendak. "lalu" dengan santainya naruto berbicara seperti itu. "minggu depan kalian akan menikah" dan sekarang kizashi yang berbicara membuat sakura tak bisa berbicara apapun. "ngomong ngomong, yang namanya sakura yang mana" ucap naruto. 'jtakkk' "iitaai, kenapa menjitak ku ibu" keluh naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis di jitak. "karena anak ku ini sangat bodoh, tentu saja yang paling muda di sini" omel khusina. "si pink itu yah" ucap naruto seenaknya. 'pink, seenaknya saja rubah itu memangil ku pink' batin sakura kesal. "yasudah kalian kenalan dulu dong" ucap mebuki. "ayo, naruto, berdiri" ucap jiraya. Naruto pun berdiri dan di ikuti sakura, lalu naruto mengulur tangan kearah sakura dan di sambut dengan jabatan tangan oleh sakura, "namikaze naruto" ucap naruto dengan cengiran lebar, "haruno sakura" balas sakura dengan muka judes, setelah selesai berkenalan mereka kembali duduk. "hey, apa apaan muka mu itu sakura" ucap mabuki. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban. "jadi kami tidak mengharapkan keputusan dari kalian berdua, karna kami tau, kalian tidak akan setuju" ucap kizashi. "aayahhh" ucap sakura dengan muka memelas, "tidak bisa di ganggu gugat sakura ini keputusannya" ucap kizashi. Sakura hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. "untuk merayakannya ayo kita makan" ucap jiraya, bahkan sakura sudah tak bernapsu lagi untuk makan. 'dasar, mereka tertawa di atas penderitaan ku' batin sakura. Bahkan naruto merasa senang dengan keputusan ini seakan mengejek sakura.

**TBC**

**fic pertama ku... selesai**

**maaf jika ada salah kata atau ceritanya gaje**

**mohon REVIEWnya **


	2. Chapter 2

**don't like don't read**

**fic pertama dan dijamin gaje**

**sumary : pernikahan muda terjadi pada naruto dan sakura, bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya**

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan tampang yang bad mood, menuju ke sekolah tercintanya. Bahkan gadis itu ingin berhenti sekolah saja kalau situasinya seperti ini. Sebut saja gadis itu dengan Sakura.

Sakura prov.

Saat ku memasuki wilayah sekolah, entah hanya perasaan ku atau memang aku yang kegeeran, aku merasa semua orang melihat ke arah ku. Tanpa butuh waktu panjang untuk berfikir, aku mempercepat langkah ku menuju kelas. Bahkan aku tak sadar kalau sedang berlari. Sesampai di kelas aku langsung duduk dan menarik nafas panjang.

"sakura" ucap Ino yang sudah berada di samping ku.

"hmm" balas ku.

"hey, kau serius menikah dengan naruto" sekarang giliran Karin yang berbicara.

"haaah.." aku hanya bisa cengok oleh omongan Karin, bahkan aku belum cerita apa-apa pada mereka.

"hey, jawab dong, kenapa malah cengok begitu" paksa Ino.

"dari mana kalian tau" tanya ku cepat.

"sebelum kau datang, cleaning service di sini memberikan undangan ini ke semua murid di kelas ini" jawab ino.

'oh tuhan, kenapa bisa begini' batin sakura menangis.

"bisa jelas kan pada kami" tanya Karin dengan pandangan antusias.

"ini terlalu rumit teman-teman" jawab ku,

"kau bisa membuatnya menjadi simpel" ucap Ino.

"aku di jodohkan"ucap ku dengan nada bicara lesu.

"whhaaattt" triak Ino dan Karin bersamaan.

"hey, bisa kecilkan suara kalian, tidak lihat kah, aku sedang frustasi" keluh ku.

"ok... ok..." ucap Ino dan Karin.

"tapi kau beruntung sakura, di jodohkan dengan pangeran seperti naruto" ucap Karin.

"beruntung apanya, malah ini menjadi nasib yang paling buruk" keluh ku.

"hey.. hey..., lihat siapa yang datang" ucap Ino sambil menyikut ku.

"apa sih" ucap ku sambil mengedarkan pandangan, mencari orang yang Ino maksud.

Aku melihat Naruto dengan dua teman setianya Sasuke dan Sai menuju ke arah ku, dengan cengiran rubah bodohnya.

"hay sayang, apa kabar mu" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan meja ku.

"kau kira kau siapa berani memanggilku sayang haah" omel ku dengan death glareandalan ku.

"wooww, kau galak sekali sich sayang" ucap naruto.

"dan kau menyebalkan sekali" balas ku.

"trimakasih" ucap Naruto

"baka" triak ku.

"terserah, ngomong-ngomong kau cewek cupu yah, aku tidak pernah melihat mu disekolah ini" ucap naruto.

"enak saja, aku hanya tidak mau menjadi fans-fans gila mu itu" ucap sakura

"begitu, baguslah kau bukan cewek dari fans ku, oh iya pink, persiapkan diri mu untuk malam pertama kita yah" ucap naruto dengan cengiran mesumnya.

"enak aja, aku tidak akan mau di sentuh oleh cowok tengil seperti mu" bentak ku.

"benarkah, jangan-jangan kau yang akan ketagihan nanti" ledek Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya.

"baka hentai" triak ku.

"baru tau" ucap Naruto

"sialan kau" omel ku

"sudah lah pink, kau marah-marah mulu, tambah jelek tau" ledek Naruto

"apaa" omel ku

"hey nama mu siapa pink" tanya Naruto dengan santai menghiraukan omelan ku.

"perlu gitu" jawab ku dengan tampang judes.

"yaudah, aku panggil pink selamanya" ucap Naruto dengan menyeringai.

"ok... ok... nama ku Sakura Haruno" ucap ku pasrah

"bukannya akan menjadi Sakura Namikaze" ledek Naruto

"enyah lah kau" triak ku sambil menahan emosi.

"dobe cepat lah aku tidak ada waktu, untuk mendengar pertengkaran mu dengan calon istri mu itu" ucap sasuke

"kau ini mengganggu kesenangan orang saja, yasudah ayo" keluh naruto

"sampai jumpa honey" lanjut Naruto.

Hampir saja aku melempar bangkunya ke arah Naruto yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, kalau saja Ino dan karin tidak menghalangi ku.

Sakura end prov.

Setelah mengunjungi calon istri, Naruto berjalan menuju kelas yang sama dengan dua sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali bermain main dengan calon istri mu itu yah" ucap sai yang sedang berjalan di sebelah naruto.

"Yah sepertinya akan menjadi pernikahan yang menyenangkan" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum, lebih tepat sih menyeringai.

"Naruto kun" terlihat seorang gadis mendekati Naruto dengan manjanya.

"Shion ada apa" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Kau akan menikah ya?, kau jahat sekali, mau meninggalkan ku" ucap gadis yang di panggil Shion oleh Naruto.

"Tenang sayang, itu hanya sementara" ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambut shion.

"benarkah" tanya Shion.

"iya, benar" ucap Naruto.

"baiklah aku percaya" ucap shion "Ayo Naruto kun kita ke kelas" lanjutnya.

-Skip time-

Pernikahan

Upacara pernikahan berjalan lancar tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun, keluarga kedua mempelaipun masih sibuk meladeni tamu tamu yang datang.

"Sakura selamat ya, wah pasti senang punya suami pangeran seperti Naruto" ucap Ino.

"Mimpi buruk Ino" ucap Sakura.

"Selamat Sakura, aku dan Sasuke kun akan menyusul heheh" ucap karin.

"Kenapa kalian mengucapkan selamat, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan selamat, justru sebaliknya" keluh Sakura.

"hahah sabar Sakura, ngomong ngomong kalian tinggal dimana" ucap Ino.

"Ibu ku dan Ibu Naruto sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kami tinggal" ucap Sakura.

"wah kami boleh dong kapan kapan nginep" ledek Karin.

"Sangat boleh" jawab Sakura mantap.

"hey trimakasi kalian sydah datang" ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana sambil merangkul Sakura yang sudah Sah menjadi istinya.

"Apaan sih" omel Sakura melepas rangkulan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa, kau kan istri ku" balas Naruto.

" Jangan memulai pertengkaran" omel Sakura.

"ok.. ok.." ucap Naruto dengan mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V'.

**TBC**

**ok... aku mengaku fic ini jelek, karna membuat fic ini dengan perut keroncongan hikkss maaf readers**

**dan terimakasih atas sarannya sangat banyak membantu.**

**di fic ini pun EYD nya gak jelas,**

**terimakasih yang sudah mau review aku menghargai kalian... muuuaaccchhh...**

**Spesial thanks:**

**Yola-ShikaIno, gomugomu, .indohackz, sthefanyy KURAWA, Nagasaki, Manguni tulen, Hiroshima, Aurora Borealix, Guest, Fabregas, Wmadgaa, Narita, Nakagawa, Karna, Kawaguchi, ria armiana, Baracuda, Red devils, ****Dear God**  


**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**don't like don't read**

**fic pertama dan dijamin gaje**

**sumary : pernikahan muda terjadi pada naruto dan sakura, bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya**

"Hey pirang, bantu aku membawa barang barang ini." Omel Sakura setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Bawa aja sendiri aku malas." Ucap Naruto santai, lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah dengan santainya.

"Dasar baka." umpat Sakura lalu membawa dua koper yang berisi barang barang dia dan Naruto ke dalam rumah mereka yang baru.

Sesampainya Sakura di kamar, Naruto dengan enaknya tidur tiduran santai di atas kasur sedangkan dia harus membawa dua koper menuju kamarnya yang di lantai dua.

'Rubah sialan memang'a aku pembantu mu.' batin Sakura, padahal Sakura bisa saja berteriak pada Naruto, tapi karna terlalu lelah jadi dia urungkan.

"Pindah ke kamar mu sana, aku capek mau tidur!" usir Sakura.

"Haahhh... apaaa, aku tidak denger tuh." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan pura pura tuli deh, udah sana, pengen tidur nih." Sakura pun berusaha sekuat tenaga buat menggeser pertahanan Naruto.

"Aduh... berisik deh, emang kau tidak mengecek ruangan di rumah ini hahh." Omel Naruto.

Sakura berhenti menarik Naruto dan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang takut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada hantunya ya?"

Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Katanya ibu sih ada, kau hati-hati saja yah!"

"BAKA, jangan nakut nakutin dong." Triak Sakura sambil memukul tubuh Naruto bertubi tubi dengan guling.

"Iyaa.. iyaa... tidak ada hantu, kau ini wanita atau monster sih." Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menghintar dari hantaman guling maut Sakura.

"Uhhh, kau ini, sudah menkuti ku ngatain lagi, rasakan ini rubah jelek."

Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang dan penganiayaanpun di mulai.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah setengah jam lamanya Sakura menganiaya Naruto akhirnya selesai juga. Terlihat Sakura yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas lalu menyeka keringatnya. Dan Naruto dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda dari Sakura.

"Pindah sana?" ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar, kalau mau kau tidur di sofa sana!" suruh Naruto seenaknya.

"Masa cuman satu kamar sih, ih nyebelin" ucap Sakura.

"Lagipula kita kan sudah menikah, apa perlu kita melakukan malam pertama sekarang." Ucap Naruto mencoba menjahili Sakura.

"Shut up!" omel Sakura dengan muka yang memerah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Naruto. Tepatnya di samping Naruto dengan menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah akibat perkataan Naruto tadi dengan selimut.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ngghh... jam beraa sekarang." Sakura meraba raba meja di sampingnya, berusaha mengambil jam weker yang ada di atas meja di sampingnya. Setelah mengambilnya, melihat jam itu dengan serius (walau nyawa belum terkumpul).

"Baru jam 7 lewat 30 menit."

Sakura kembali meletakkan jam dan kembali tidur.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 menit...

"Tunggu dulu, jam 7 lewat 30 menit." Gumam sakura.

"hmmm..." sepertinya Sakura masih berfikir.

"GAWAT! " triak Sakura.

Spontan Naruto terbangun.

"Ada apa sih, teriak pagi pagi." Omel Naruto.

"Kita telat bodoh." Ucap sakura.

"Haaahhh..." terlihat Naruto masih mencerna omongan Sakura.

Saat Sakura akan beranjak akan ke kamar mandi, dan tiba tiba naruto mendahului Sakura.

"Sial." umpat Sakura.

5 menit kemudian

'cklek' saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sakura dengan sigap masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Bahkan saking buru burunya dia menabrak Naruto, sampai sang korban jatuh terguling guling (hahah lebay).

"Rubah sialan, kenapa shamponya di habiskan haaah.." triak sakura dari kamar mandi.

"Aku buang, biar mandinya gak kelamaan hahah..." ucap Naruto dengan tawa jahilnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sakura menurun kan kaca mobilnya dan memandang miris pada pintu gerbang yang sudah di tutup.

"Pak kakuzu jangan di tutup dong!" mohon Sakura.

"wah kalian sudah telat 10 menit." Ucap Kakuzu sang satpam sekolah.

"Ayolah Pak, buka gerbangnya." mohon Sakura dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Sementara Naruto yang duduk di samping Sakura terlihat sedang merogoh dompetnya dari dalam sakunya lalu mengambil uang satu lembar seratus ribu (maaf yah, gak tau mata uang yen).

"Nih pak, sekarang buka pintunya!" Naruto memberi selembar uang seratus ribu pada Kakuzu.

Tanpa kata kata lagi Pak Kakuzu membuka pintu gerbang. Mobil Naruto pun melesat masuk kedalam sekolah.

"huhh.. selamat." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Sesampainya di parkiran Sakura dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelas.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Cie pengantin baru telat... hahaha." ejek Ino saat Sakura baru duduk di kursinya.

"Pasti kecapean deh abis malem pertama" Karin ikut nimbrung mengejek Sakura.

"Kalian bisanya mengejek orang saja." omel Sakura.

"Yah sekali sekali mengejek pengantin baru." Ucap Ino sambil menyenggol Karin.

"Hu um." Karin mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Ino.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban sahabat sahabatnya.

"Nanti pulang bareng gak?" tanya Ino.

"Gak, aku pulang dengan Naruto saja, kan enak naik mobil gak perlu desak desakan naik bus." Ucap Sakura mantab.

"Iya deh yang udah sama suami tercinta." Ledek Karin.

"Shut up Karin!" omel Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bel pulang KHS sudah berbunyi memberi tanda pada para sensei untuk berhenti mengajar dan para murid untuk bersiap pulang ke rumah.

"Aku duluan teman teman."

Sakura buru buru keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban Karin dan Ino karna sekarang Sakura tau sifat Naruto, jika lama membuatnya menunggu maka tidak segan segan Naruto meninggalkannya.

Sesampai di parkiran, Sakura menyenderkan badannya di mobil Naruto. Tak beberapa lama muncul Naruto dari kejauhan tetapi bersama Shion sang primadona sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapan Sakura dengan Shion.

'what the hell!' batin Sakura kesal.

"Aku ingin pulang bareng, memangnya salah?" ucap Sakura mencoba menahan kesabaran.

"So." Ucap Naruto singkat, padat dan menyakitkan.

'Huft... sabar sakura, kesabaran mu sedang di uji oleh si rubah.'batin Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Kan tadi kita berangkat bareng, jadi kita pulang bareng dong." Ucap Sakura berusaha berbicara sehalus mungkin agar bisa pulang bareng naik mobil pribadi milik Naruto (kasian).

"Teori macam apa itu." Jawab Naruto sengit.

"Itu teori ku sih. Sudahlah sampai rumah saja! Apa salahnya." Pinta Sakura.

"Naru kita tidak pulang dengan si pink ini kan?" tanya Shion manja.

"Tenang Shion, dia akan ku urus."

Ucap Naruto lalu mencium dahi Shion dan itu membuat Sakura hampir muntah, untung saja Sakura bisa mengendalikannya.

'ih sok manis lu rubah.' batin Sakura.

"Tenang aja aku gak akan ganggu kalian pacaran kok." Mohon Sakura.

"Kau pikir dengan tawaran seperi itu aku tertarik untuk pulang bersama mu nona pink." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayolah aku kan tidak tau jalan pulang dan aku tidak punya uang." Mohon Sakura dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Naruto mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil uang dua ratus ribu lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Kalo mau minta uang bilang aja." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa apaan ini, aku kan cuman mau pulang bareng aja, pelit banget sih! Lagian aku juga gak butuh duit mu."

Setelah puas memaki maki Naruto, Sakura menjauh dari Naruto dan Shion.

"Dasar gadis munafik." Ucap Shion.

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan kita masuk ke mobil saja." Ucap Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto bodoh, rubah jelek, pelit, mending keren! gak sama sekali, pangeran sekolah apaan! Pangeran kodok iya."

Sakura mengumpat tetang Naruto selama perjalan. Sakura mengambil handphonenya lalu mencari nomer Ino dan menghubunginya.

"Hallo Ino kau sudah pulang." Tanya Sakura, menunggu jawaban dari orang yang di telpon.

"syukurlah... bareng ya. Aku akan segera ke gerbang sekolah... ok.." ucap Sakura lalu menutup handphonenya dan menuju gerbang sekolah.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa lagi sih Sakura. Tadi katanya bareng ma Naruto lalu tiba tiba kau minta bareng sama kami?" tanya karin.

"BT.. aku minjem uang dong, nanti ku ganti!" ucap Sakura.

"Iya akan kami pinjamkan tapi ceritakan dulu." Ucap Ino (kepo deh).

"jadi gini ceritanya..."

Setelah bercerita pada Ino dan Karin.

"Haaahh.. ku rasa kalian tidak akan pernah akur." Ucap Ino.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau akur sama orang sombong kaya dia." Ucap Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

^_^ Skip time ^_^

Malam pun tiba. Saat Naruto pulang lampu di rumahnya sudah mati semua tapi untung saja pintu di rumahnya tidak di kunci. Setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya Naruto langsung ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, menyalakan lampu kamar dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai Naruto menuju kasur dimana Sakura tertidur.

"Manis juga." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto membelai rambut pink Sakura sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan pemiliknya.

"Oyasumi Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, senyum yang jarang di lihat semua orang. Lalu tidur di samping Sakura. Tapi sebelum tidur Naruto punya ide jahil.

"Pagi besok pasti menyenangkan." gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Gomen lama updatenya,jadi mengecewakan kalian deh...**

**Terimakasih review sama kritik da sarannya sangat membantu.**

**di fic ini pun EYD nya gak jelas,**

**terimakasih yang sudah mau review aku menghargai kalian... muuuaaccchhh...**

**Spesial thanks:**

**Yola-ShikaIno, gomugomu, .indohackz, sthefanyy KURAWA, Nagasaki, Manguni tulen, Hiroshima, Aurora Borealix, Guest, Fabregas, Wmadgaa, Narita, Nakagawa, Karna, Kawaguchi, ria armiana, Baracuda, Red devils, Dear God, Rosachi-hime, Manguni, Nawidy IA20, Narucakhu lovers, Zip, Klay Asther, NS, Namikaze haruno, ria-yamanaka**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ano.. gomen telat banget updet kemaren, kemaren saya pusing banget ngurusin KRS yang gak jelas. Di tambah harus bolak-balik ke kampus sampai sore tanpa hasil (jadi curhat).**

**Maaf juga karna terlalu singkat yah readers...**

**Aku merasa bersalah.. udah updet lama singkat lagi, tapi chapter ini aku panjangin walaupun cuman sedikit, semoga readers puas.**

**HONTOU NI GOMEN**

**don't like don't read**

**fic pertama dan dijamin gaje**

**sumary : pernikahan muda terjadi pada naruto dan sakura, bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya**

"Oyasumi Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, senyum yang jarang di lihat semua orang. Lalu tidur di samping Sakura. Tapi sebelum tidur Naruto punya ide jahil.

"Pagi besok pasti menyenangkan." gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

^_^ keesokan paginya ^_^

(Sakura prov)

'Kriiiiiiiinnnngggg...'

"Hmmm..."

Aku membuka mata ku yang teramat berat, sepertinya baru saja aku menutup mata sudah pagi saja. Ku menoleh kearah samping tempat Naruto .

'Ck.. sepertinya aku di tinggal.' Batin ku.

Aku lihat kearah jam bekermasih menunjukan jam enam pagi. Aku berfikir untuk apa Naruto berangkat sepagi ini, aku bangun dan bergegas mandi.

^_^ Skip time ^_^

"Masih jam tujuh, tapi kenapa sudah sesiang ini" gumam ku.

"Bodo amat lah."

Selama di bus, entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak yah. Namun selalu ku tepis dengan pikiran-pikiran positif.

"Heeehhhh..., kenapa pintu gerbangnya dah di tutup sih Pak?"

Syok melihat pintu yang tertutup lagi saat ku datang.

"Ini sudah jam 10, jadi sewajarnya pintu gerbang di tutup."

Ucapan Pak Kakuzu membuat ku bingung.

"Jam Bapak kali yang rusak, orang masih jam setengah delapan."

Aku memamerkan jam tangan ku, eiittss bukan memamerkan lebih tepatnya menunjukkan kalau di jam tangan ku masih jam setengah delapan.

"Jam kamu yang rusak kali, noh lihat jam sekolah! Sudah jam sepuluhkan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Rubah sialan, Rubah sialan, Rubah sialan.'

Selama perjalan menuju halte bus aku mengumpat Rubah gak tau malu itu. Sudah gak mau ngasih tumpangan, dikerjai pula. Memang kelewatan, awas saja kau nanti akan ku balas.

Aku duduk di halte menunggu bis yang menuju arah rumah ku.

'Tapi kalau aku pulang pasti bosan di rumah.' Pikir ku. Hmm.. apa salahnya mencuci mata di mall setidaknya aku bisa refresing di area permainan di dalam mall. Memang aku di takdirkan jalan-jalan ke mall, karna bis menuju mall langsung ada di depan mata menaiki bus ke arah mall Konoha. Entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak lagi.

Sesampai di mall aku berjalan menuju area permaianan yang berda di lantai atas sambil melihat-lihat pakaian dan aksesoris.

"Sakura!"

Suara itu. Aku tidak bisa bergerak saat mendengar suara itu, suara yang mengerikan.

'pluk'

Tangan itu. Tangan yang memegang pundak ku membuat ku gemetaran. Aku menolehkan bandan ku dengan kaku.

"Ibu."

Yah lebih tepatnya aku bertemu mertua ku di situasi yang tidak tepat.

'Oh... sialnya aku.' Batin ku.

"Kau sedang apa Sakura? Tidak sekolah?"

Apa yang harus ku jawab... apa yang harus ku jawab.

"Euuhmmm.. ano bu, itu.."

Oh shit. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.

"Ano kenapa?"

Mertua ku menampilkan senyum yang bagi ku mengerikan. Tambah membuat ku mati kutu.

'cliinnggg'

Aku punya ide, semoga ide ini berhasil.

"d-di p-pu- pulangkan c-cepat."

Shit kenapa aku jadi gagap begini.

"Oh. Begitu..."

Well, aku memang pintar berhasil keluar dari situasi seperti ini.

"Naruto mana, seharusnnya pengantin baru harus selalu bersama."

Soal ini lebih sulit dari ujian matematika. Ck.. aku benci situasi ini. Yah sebagai pelajaran saja Haruno Sakura, jangan menyepelehkan perasaan mu, mengingat tadi di bus mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak.

Biasanya aku paling jago kalau bikin sekarang buntu. Hemm.. aku berfikir Kalau mau jalan sama karin dan Ino yang aku sering bilang pada orang tua ku kalau aku...

"Kerja kelompok bu, Naruto sedang kerja kelompok."

Yeaahh aku memang pintar.

"Hmm... begitu, susah juga kalau kalian beda kelas yah. Kalau ada kerja kelompok begini kalian tidak bisa bersama."

"Tidak juga kok bu, kami saling mengerti."

Saling mengerti apanya, bahkan Naruto tidak pernah mau mengalah dengan ku.

"Tidak bisa, kalau begitu ibu akan bilang kakek kalau kalian harus sekelas. Bahkan harus duduk sebangku."

"Haaahhh... tidak usah bu pasti Naruto berat melepas teman-teman sekelasnya."

Aku berusaha menolak sehalus mungkin, walau di awali kekagetan ku.

"Tak apa Sakura, ibu tau Naruto hanya dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sai." Ucap Ibu mertua ku.

"Ta- tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi tapian yang jelas besok Naruto akan pindah ke kelas mu."

Mertua ku menatap ku dengan pandangan horor.

"Baik lah." Ucap ku pasrah.

Shit.. ide malapetaka.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut ibu ke salon yah!"

"Ha- hai"

Sial banget sih, ketemu di rumah aja udah empet apalagi satu bangku. Aku menyalahkan ide ku yang keluar tadi. Bahkan rencana mau refresing gaga total.

(End Sakura prov)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Braaakkk'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar di kediaman Namikaze muda itu. Seoarang pemuda dengan arogan berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Yah.. Naruto yang masuk ke rumahnya. Orang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Sakura saat ini. Sakura sudah siap dengan ekspresi paling jutek yang dia miliki dan pose berdiri sambil melipat tangan di ruang tamu berharap Naruto akan takut dengannya.

Dan dengan santainya Naruto melewati sakura tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Heh.. bocah tengik."

"Hah.." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura.

"Apa maksud mu, dengan megubah jam dirumah ini bahkan jam tangan ku menjadi lebih cepat?"

Sakura berusaha menenang kan diri agar tidak terpacu dengan emosinya.

Naruto membalikan badannya menatap Sakura dengan senyum dan tatapan jahilnya.

"Aku hanya membantu mu sayang, kau semalam terlihat sangat kelelahan. Jadi ku pikir mungkin kau butuh libur sehari dari sekolah sayang."

Naruto menyolek dagu Sakura sebagai tindakan mesranya. Sedangkan Sakura mulai mengelap dagunya dengan padangan jijik.

"Karna kau menjahili ku tadi pagi, kau tidak boleh makan selama seminggu di rumah ini."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan horor.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa makan di luar. Lagipula masakan mu tidak enak."

"Ck... kalau begitu jangan menyentuh masakan ku secuil pun. MENGERTI!" omel Sakura.

"Hai.. hai!" ucap Naruto santai.

"Oh iya, ada yang mau aku omongkan lagi." Ucap Sakura serius.

"Apa?" Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu memandang Sakura dengan tenang.

"Aku bertemu Ibu mu, tadi di mall." Ucap Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau ke mall." Tanya Naruto dengan muka yang serius, membuat Sakura sedikit terpesona dengan wajahnya.

"Hanya ingin bermain, aku bosan di rumah terus."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok kau pindah ke kelas ku. Asal kau tahu saja bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi Ibu mu yang memaksa ku dengan muka seramnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya menarik." Gumam Naruto namun terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura.

"Apanya yang menarik. Malapetaka tau. Lagi pula kau akan berpisah dari kekasih mu tercinta itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sangat manis kalau sedang cemburu." Ucap naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Siapa yang cemburu, aku hanya sangat keberatan jika kau pindah dari ke kelas mu dan menempati kelas ku yang suci." Ucap Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja lah, aku mau mandi. Apa kau mau ikut sayang?"

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan senyum dan tatapan mesumnya.

"BAKA HENTAIII!"

'Buaaaghhh...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto prov)

'Dasar monster berwujud wanita, seenaknya saja memukul orang.' Umpat ku dalam hati.

Aku melihat diri ku dari pantulan kaca, dan melihat wajah ku yang tadinya ganteng menjadi tidak karuan gara-gara si monster pink itu. Setelah mengobati luka ku aku bergegas menuju kamar. Saat sampai di kamar teryata si pink itu masih belum tidur.

"Tumben belum tidur lagi nungguin aku ya?"

Dengan pedenya aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Ck.. jangan harap. aku hanya mau kau bilang pada Ibu mu untuk tidak memindah kan mu ke kelas ku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tau, Ibu ku tak akan mau mendengarkan ku sampai kapan pun. Jadi, nikmati saja lah."

Ku lihat Sakura memasang ekspresi kesal lalu memelototi ku.

"Apa?" tanya ku.

"Baka!"

'Bugh.'

Setelah memukul ku tadi, sekarang dia melempar bantal ke muka ku. Ck.. untung bantal itu empuk, kalau keras tambah hancur saja muka ku.

(End Naruto prov)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto menuruni tangga, mencium bau sedap dari arah dapur.

'Hmm.. sepertinya enak.' Batin Naruto.

Saat sudah berada di dapur, benar saja nasi goreng berserta telor mata sapi siap dimakan di atas meja makan.

"Kebetulan, aku sudah lapar."

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang lapar.

"Itadakima-"

'Dugg.'

"Ittaii."

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah ingusan tengik, seenaknya saja mau memakan sarapan ku!" ucap Sakura dengan aura horor.

"Aku ini suami mu, sudah sewajarnya aku memakan masakan istri ku tercinta." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum menjijikan.

"Kau lupa perjanjian kita semalam."

Naruto mengingat-ingat perkataan Sakura semalam yang menyangkut tentang makanan.

"Karna kau menjahili ku tadi pagi, kau tidak boleh makan selama seminggu di rumah ini."

"Ck... kalau begitu jangan menyentuh masakan ku secuil pun. MENGERTI!"

Haahh... sekarang Naruto baru ingat, karna kejahilannya dia tidak boleh makan dirumahnya sendiri, menyedihkan.

"Kali ini aja deh."

Naruto berusaha menyentuh sendok.

'Plak.'

Dengan cepat tangan Naruto ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Kau bisa beli di luar kan." Ucap Sakura.

"Pelit." Ejek Naruto.

"Bodo." Ucap Sakura Cuek.

"Orang pelit kuburanya sempit." Ejek Naruto

"Orang syirik tanda tak mampu." Balas Sakura.

"Makan gak bagi-bagi, nanti dibantuin setan."

"Setannya kau."

"Yaudah sini aku bantuin."

"Apa-apaan kau rubah."

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang sudah mengambil sendok.

"Minta dikit pink."

Mereka menghabiskan pagi dengan berantem memperebutkan nasi goreng, karna waktunya tidak keburu Sakura memutuskan sarapannya menjadi bekal makan siangnya nanti di sekolah. Banyangkan saja Sakura menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk berebut nasi goreng dengan Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sekarang murid di kelas kita akan bertambah." Ucap sang wali kelas, di kelas dua belas IPA tiga. Yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

"Sepertinya semua murid di kelas ini sudah mengenal kalian, tapi sebaiknya kalian juga harus mengenalkan diri supaya lebih akrab nantinya." Ucap Kakashi kepada tiga pria tampan di depan kelas.

"Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Sasuke tetap stay cool.

"Nama ku Shimura Sai, mohon kerja sama kalian semua." Ucap Sai dengan senyum andalanya.

"Nama ku Namikaze Naruto, suami dari Namikaze Sakura, Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Naruto tersenyum jahil pada Sakura yang berada di pojok belakang.

'apa-apaan si baka itu.' Batin Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin melempar bangku ke arah Naruto. Tapi diurungkanya mengingat kakek Naruto kepala sekolah di sini.

Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya menertawakannya di sertai bisik-bisik kecil para cewek-cewe penggosip.

"Semuanya harap tenang!" Ucap Kakashi berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya.

"Kalian boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong, dan Naruto kau duduk sebangku dengan Sakura, ini perintah Kepala sekolah." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Baik sensei." Ucap Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke berbarengan.

Mereka menuju bangku yang diperintahkan senseinya.

"Buka buku halaman 141." Perintah Kakashi.

Sementara itu.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto dengan teman sebangkunya, Namun di acuhkan begitu saja.

"Boleh kenalan gak." Ucap Naruto lagi tentunya dengan berbisik.

"Gak mau kenalan sama bocah tengik seperti mu!" ucap teman sebangkunya yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri Namikaze Sakura.

"Heehh... sombongnya gadis jelek ini." Ejek Naruto

"Apanya yang jelek cowok idiot." Balas Sakura.

"Tentu saja kau lah, disini tidak ada cewek jelek selain kau." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Kau idiot, yang gak bisa bedain cewek cantik." Balas Sakura.

"Dasar gendut."

"Dasar tiang listrik."

"Jelek."

"Baka."

"Pink norak."

"Kuning mencolok."

"RAMBUT GULALI."

"RAMBUT DUREN."

"Dua Namikaze kalian keluar." Peritah Kakashi.

Bahkan di kelas mereka berantem dengan berteriak-teriak, pasangan yang aneh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"Tumben ngajak pulang bareng, biasanya bareng cewek tengil." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku mau ke rumah orang tua ku, kalau tidak mengajak mu pasti aku di introgasi oleh kedua orang tua ku." Ucap Naruto.

"Ck.. yaudah." Ucap Sakura Pasrah.

Sesampai di kediaman orang tua Naruto.

"Ayah aku minta uang." Ucap Naruto.

Kebetulan Minato tidak berkerja hari ini.

"Ayah sudah memberi mu uang satu juta tiga hari yang lalu." Ucap Minato pada anaknya, sedang kan Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Kushina sang mertua.

"Tapi uangnya sudah habis ayah." Rengek Naruto.

"Itu masalah mu Naruto, ayah sudah memberi uang. Uang itu untuk hidup mu dan Sakura selama satu bulan. Setelah satu bulan ayah akan memberikan uang lagi kepada mu." Jelas Minato.

"Ya ampun ayah, mana cukup uang satu juta dalam waktu sebulan." Ucap Naruto.

"Itu urusan mu sebagai kepala keluarga." Minato berusaha acuh, karena kalau tidak dia akan habis dengan Kushina.

"Ibu juga sudah bilang pada ayah dan ibu Sakura agar tidak memberi atau meminjamkan uang pada kalian." Ucap Kushina ikut nimbrung.

"Ibu kejam." Ucap Naruto.

"Terserah, inilah rumah tangga kalian harus manjalaninya berdua. Tanpa orang tua." Ucap Kushina.

"Oh iya,, jangan meminjam uang, karna ibu sudah mengancam teman-teman kalian untuk tidak meminjaman kalian uang." Lanjut Kushina dengan muka horor.

Membuat Naruto dan Sakura merinding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ini salah mu." Omel Sakura.

"Diamlah." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat prustasi.

"Jangan sok pusing."

"Aku memang sedang pusing. Jadi jangan mulai pertengkaran, carilah solusinya." Bentak Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar stress.

"Aku masih punya uang, tapi hanya cukup untuk dua hari."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Selama dua hari kau bisa mencari kerja, kalau tidak kita hidup tanpa makan."

Wajah Naruto pucat mendengar omongan Sakura inilah hidup penuh perjuangan.

"Hmm.. begitu, baiklah aku akan mencari kerja." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara.

"Berjuanglah suami ku." Ucap Sakura menyemangati suaminya.

"Tumben manggil aku suami." Ucap Naruto.

"Supaya nambahin semangat kau saja. Jangan ge-er." Ucap Sakura.

**TBC**

**Maaf yah telat updet lagi hahaha... **

**Cuman mau ngasih tau, mungkin setelah masuk kuliah, saya akan lama updet. Karna mau fokus belajar. tapi saya akan usaha untuk bisa tetep lanjuti cerita ini...**

**^_^ Semoga readers puas... ^_^**

**Spesial thanks:**

**Yola-ShikaIno, gomugomu, .indohackz, sthefanyy KURAWA, Nagasaki, Manguni tulen, Hiroshima, Aurora Borealix, Guest, Fabregas, Wmadgaa, Narita, Nakagawa, Karna, Kawaguchi, ria armiana, Baracuda, Red devils, Dear God, Rosachi-hime, Manguni, Nawidy IA20, Narucakhu lovers, Zip, Klay Asther, NS, Namikaze haruno, ria-yamanaka, .indohackz, , Riri26, W n l, Klay Asther, M-musashi, jelema sengklek**

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**don't like don't read**

**fic pertama dan dijamin gaje**

**sumary : pernikahan muda terjadi pada naruto dan sakura, bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm.. begitu, baiklah aku akan mencari kerja." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara.

"Berjuanglah suami ku." Ucap Sakura menyemangati suaminya.

"Tumben manggil aku suami." Ucap Naruto.

"Supaya nambahin semangat kau saja. Jangan ge-er." Ucap Sakura.

**YOUNG WEDDING**

Pairing : NaruSaku.

"Tadaima."

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah lelah

"Okaeri, bagaimana sudah dapat pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto ekspresi prustasi.

"Hahh.. kenapa belum dapat. Bukannya seharian kau mencari pekerjaan." Omel Sakura.

"Kau pikir gampang apa mencari kerja, aku sudah 20 kali ditendang keluar oleh satpam." Ucap Naruto.

"Memang kau mencari kerja dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di perusahaan besar." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura sweatdrop ditempat

"Cehh.. kau memang tidak bisa di andalkan."

"Sudah bicara pekerjaan nanti saja, aku lapar ni Sakura." Rengek Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Paginya**

"Ayo cepat!" panggil Sakura pada Naruto yang tertinggal jauh olehnya.

"Iya iya.. memangnya kita mau kemana sih? Sampai membolos sekolah seperti ini." Naruto berusaha mengejar Sakura.

"Mencari pekerjaan untuk mu, kau tau ini hari kedua dan kau belum dapat pekerjaan. Sedangkan uang ku hampir habis." Omel Sakura.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka di antar. Aku bisa mencari kerja sendiri."

"Membiarkan mu mencari kerja di perusahaan lagi. Tidak akan. Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan di terima oleh perusahaan manapun."

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Naruto.

"Karna kita masih SMA bodoh"

"Hmm.. begitu.." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sok mikir.

"Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh mu itu dan ikut aku." Ucap Sakura dengan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Pertama-tama kita ambil sepeda ku dulu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kenapa naik sepeda sih, kan ada mobil."

"Memangnya mobil mewah mu itu ada bensinnya?"

"Tidak ada sih.. hehehe.."

"Dasar baka. Sudah naik sepeda ku saja."

"Sepeda mu warna apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Pink, dengan hiasan hello kitty." Ucap Sakura riang.

"Jangan harap aku mau menaiki sepeda itu." Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Haahh.. memangnya kenapa, punya ku kan ada goncengannya di belakang?"

"Tidak lebih baik pakai sepeda ku"

"Hehh..."

Dengan terpaksa Sakura manuruti Naruto.

"Kan ku bilang pakai sepedaku saja." Ucap Sakura

"Sudah naik saja."

"Naik ke mana baka, speda mu tidak ada boncengannya."

"Duduk didepan ku sayang."

"Haahhhh..."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bagaimana bisa goncengankan, malah ini lebih romantis." Ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura mukanya sudah memerah karna ucapan Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto memberhentikan sepedanya di taman, karna Sakura menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Disana ada cafe kecil, kau lamar pekerjaan di sana." Tunjuk Sakura ada bangunan sederhana dan terdapat papan nama yang bernama Cafe Akatsuki.

"Maksud mu jadi koki?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, kau kesana melamar menjadi pelayan."

"Haaahhhh..." Naruto hanya bisa cengok mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Sudah sanah masuk, aku akan menunggu mu disini." Usir Sakura.

"Cih, kau pikir aku mau jadi pelayan."

"Trus kau mau jadi apa memangnya."

"Direktur."

"Mati saja kau sana."

"Ceh.. pokoknya aku tidak mau melamar dicafe yang tidak bermutu itu."

"Kau mau kerja menjadi pelayan atau mati kelaparan haahhh.." Ucap Sakura dengan muka horornya.

"Hai" Naruto terpaksa harus melamar kerja di Cafe itu.

'Kenapa hidup ku di kelilingi wanita-wanita yang seram sih.' Batin Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Selamat datang di cafe Akatsuki." Sambut sang pelayan berambut abu abu kalau kita membaca name tagnya di sana tertulis Hidan.

"Ano.. saya mau melamar pekerjaan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah.. kebetulan kami membutuhkan karyawan."

"Syukurlah, jadi kapan saya mulai kerjanya."

"Sekarang sudah bisa kok, tapi sebelumnya kau berikan berkas-berkas mu di ruang manager yah. Yang di pojok itu" Hidan menujuk ruangan yang dia bicarakan kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou."

Naruto beranjak menuju ruangan itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'tok.. tok.. tok'

"Masuk!"

Mendengar suara perintah dari dalam Naruto segera membuka pintu.

"Hee.. Itachi" panggil Naruto pada orang yang menyuruhnya masuk tadi.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini." Tanya orang yang di panggil Itachi oleh Naruto.

"Aku sedang melamar kerja disini, ini berkas-berkasnya."

Naruto duduk di bangku yang disediakan di depan meja kerja Itachi.

"Jadi kau manager di sini, Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Bukan, aku hanya mengantikan tugas manager ku, yang sedang bulan madu."

"Ohhh..."

"Ku dengar kau sudah menikah yah, maaf aku tidak bisa hadir. Karena hari pernikahan kalian sama dengan hari pernikahan manager disini."

"Tak apa, tapi aku bisa langsung dapat gajikan."

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau itu sahabat Sasuke bisa seenaknya."

"Ayolah Itachi." Mohon Naruto.

"Tidak!" tolak Itachi.

"Kumohon Itachi yang tampan,kau tidak tau bagai mana tertekannya diriku. Hiks hiks.." Naruto berusaha membujuk Itachi dengan akting yang tak berbobot.

"Aku takkan terpengaruh Naruto. Dimana-mana kerja dulu baru upah."

Rupanya itachi susah dibujuk juga yah.

"Ayolah Itachi yang baik hati, aku tidak tau lagi harus makan apa nanti malam dengan kantong yang kosong ini." Mohon Naruto lagi dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kenapa tidak minta Ayah dan Ibu mu."

"Kalau dikasih, buat apa aku mencari kerja."

Itachi hanya menggangguk sebagai tanda mengerti dari ucapan naruto.

"Dan kau tau Itachi." Naruto mulai berbicara lagi.

"Tidak." Balas Itachi.

"Istri ku sangat galak melebihi dari pasukan monster, yang siap mencincang ku jika aku pulang dengan tangan kosong." Naruto menujukan ekspresi seperti teraniaya.

"Dan kau tau lagi Itachi."

"Baik-baik, aku akan memberi mu gaji jika kau selesaikan pekerjaan mu hari ini. Tapi gaji mu hanya setengah"

Sepertinya Itachi sudah malas mendengar keluh kesah Naruto.

"Heeehhh... kenapa begitu."

"Supaya kau tidak malas, dan karna kau masih sekolah jam kerja dari jam 3 sampai jam 8 malam."

"Hmm baiklah."

"Sekarang kau kembali bekerja, kalau tidak tahu minta bantuan sama yang lebih senior." Perintah Itachi.

"Baik. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau memberi tahu Sakura dulu."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm.. dia istri ku."

"ku kira Shion."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan itachi dan berlalu pergi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura menunggu Naruto dengan cemas, saat sedang memikirkan kalau dia akan kelaparan karna Naruto tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan. Terlihat Naruto keluar dari Cafe dengan wajah yang murung.

'Apa apaan wajahnya itu, jangan-jangan tidak diterima lagi.' Batin Sakura.

Sesampainya naruto di depan Sakura, Sakura langsung bertanya.

"Bagaimana, tidak di terima lagi."

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah cerah dengan seketika. Sepertinya ekspresi murungnya yang tadi hanya akting.

"Tentu saja diterima." Jawab Naruto mantab.

"Sudah kubilang, melamarnya tuh jadi pelayan." Sakura agak lega mendegar jawaban Naruto. Banyang-banyang dia akan kelaparan lenyap seketika.

"Hmm.. mau masuk ke Cafe?" ajak Naruto.

"Boleh juga."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo kau membawa siapa Naruto." Sapa Itachi yang sudah keluar dari ruangan managernya.

"Ini istri ku." Jawab Naruto dengan mantab.

"Kata kau istri mu lebih seram dari pasukan monster, dia manis kok."

"Hahaha... Itachi kapan aku bilang begitu mungkin kau salah dengar." Naruto berusaha menepis omongan Itachi setelah merasakan hawa gelap istrinya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan meremehkan pendengaran ku, lagian tadi kau sendiri yang bilang." Omel Itachi

"NA-RU-TO." Panggil Sakura.

"Ha- ha-i.."

'Bught'

Sepertinya sekarang itachi tau seseram apa Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tugas pertama mu hari ini mencuci piring, mengepel lantai dan membersihkan toilet!" ucap Itachi.

"Haahh tugas yang mudah." Ucap Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Ini hari pertama mu berkerja Naruto dan kau sudah membuat kekacauan di hari pertama." Omel Itachi

"Hanya kekacauan sedikit." Ucap Naruto enteng.

"Sedikit kata mu, kau sudah memecah kan lebih dari sepuluh piring dan kau sudah membuat semua pelanggan terpeleset, gara-gara kau tidak becus mengepel lantai lalu kau menghancurkan toilet cafe ini." Omel itachi lagi.

"Baru juga permulaan jadi di maklumin aja hahaha." Naruto tetawa garing.

"Jadi gaji ku mana." Lanjut Naruto

"Gaji kata mu." Itachi memijit pelipisnya, menangani sahabat adiknya ini memerlukan kesabaran lebih.

"Cafe ini hampir saja tidak akan ada yang datang lagi karna ulah mu." Lanjut Itachi.

"Gomen, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Aku janji." Mohon Naruto.

"Huuhhh... baiklah." Ucap Itachi.

Itachi megangambil amplop yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Naruto, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ini, aku harap besok kau kerja dengan profesional."

"Ahhh Itachi memang baik." Naruto mengambilnya amplopnya lalu memeluk Itachi saking senangnya.

"Sudah sana aku agak jijik kau peluk begini." Itachi berusaha mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"Iya... Jaa Itachi." Narutopun melepas pelukanya lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan manager.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura lihat." Naruto memamerkan amplop coklat ke arah Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau dapat uang juga." Dengan cepat Sakura langsung mengambil amplop itu lalu membuka isinya.

"Hahaha.. jangan ragukan kemampuan Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Terserah."

"Kita akan makan enak kan?"

"Kata siapa."

"Hey.. uang yang ku berikan cukup banyak loh."

"Apaan? Uang lima ratus ribu tidak cukup untuk keperluan kita sebulan, Naruto."

"Kenapa bisa begitu."

"Yah bisa saja,"

"Sebulan ini kita makan telur saja yah."

"Apa apaan itu!" omel Naruto tidak terima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shion kudengar Naruto sudah miskin." Ucap Tayuya

"Benarkah?" Shion mengambil timun yang menutupi matanya lalu beralih menatap tayuya.

"Iya ku dengar dari Sara, dan kemarin aku melihatnya mengepel di cafe Akatsuki loh."

"Begitu." Gumam Shion.

"Tinggal minta putus. Apa susahnya." Lanjut Shion lalu kembali tiduran dan meletakkan timun di kedua matanya lagi.

"Kau kejam juga yah, shion." Ucap Tayuya

"Terimakasih"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara, kau tidak apa kalau kita pindah ke Konoha." Tanya sang ibu pada anaknya yang di panggil Gaara.

"Tak apa bu. Lagi pula temari nee-san dan kankuro nii-san juga ikut." Ucap Gaara.

"Yasudah siapkan barang-barang mu, ibu akan mendaftarkan mu di SMA Konoha high school nanti." ucap ibu Gaara.

Gaara hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

**TBC**

**Maaf yah telat updet lagi hahaha... **

**Baru masuk kuliah aja tugas menumpuk, gak bisa ngebayangin kalo udah pertengehan.. malah curhat...**

**Saya agak susah nyari waktu buat ngelanjutin fic ini... **

**Fic kali ini cukup berantakan dan jelek.**

**Untuk masalah pairing yang lain mungkin ada di akhir-akhir nanti... tapi untuk saat ini masih fokus cerita NaruSaku.**

**^_^ Semoga readers puas... ^_^**

**Spesial thanks:**

**Yola-ShikaIno, gomugomu, .indohackz, sthefanyy KURAWA, Nagasaki, Manguni tulen, Hiroshima, Aurora Borealix, Guest, Fabregas, Wmadgaa, Narita, Nakagawa, Karna, Kawaguchi, ria armiana, Baracuda, Red devils, Dear God, Rosachi-hime, Manguni, Nawidy IA20, Narucakhu lovers, Zip, Klay Asther, NS, Namikaze haruno, ria-yamanaka, .indohackz, , Riri26, W n l, Klay Asther, M-musashi, jelema sengklek, Xd, Naka, sheren,**

**please review**


End file.
